releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Greycastle Reunification
Succession War Western Region # Defends Border Town from Duke Ryan, successfully killing the Duke and capturing Longsong Stronghold # Defends Western Region from King Timothy Wimbledon small attacks composed of a few knights and mercenaries and citizens drugged up on the Church's Berserk Pill. # Longsong Stronghold is assaulted by the Five Great Families, but it quickly crushed by the First Army. The First Army immediately raids the Five Great Families's territories and puts the rebelling nobles to death. # Wipes out Timothy's fleet at the "T" of the Redwater River, where the river splits going north to Longsong Stronghold, or East to the Central Region. # Border Town and Longsong Stronghold officially merge to become the City of Neverwinter Southern Region # Captures Willow Town with no struggle. # Captures Fallen Dragon Ridge for ally Earl Spear Passi Central Region # Captures King's City and former King Timothy. Then, with the help of Nightingales ability weeds out all the nobility loyal to Timothy or guilty of criminal acts against the citizens and/or witches. The guilty nobles are then either executed with Timothy or sentenced to work the mines, while the innocent nobles are asked to temporarily lead the city until a formal city hall can be established. Southern Region # Immediately following the capture of King's city, as agreed, Earl Spear Passi and her Fallen Dragon Ridge formally swears allegiance to King Ronald Wimbledon. Northern Region # Duke Calvin Kant of the City of Evernight holds a banquet with the two prominent Earls of the Northern Region and their supporters. His daughter, Edith Kant, and his troops then assassinate them, thereby becoming the sole ruling power of the Northern Region. # After Edith Kant visits the City of Neverwinter, The Kant family pledge themselves and the Northern Region to King Roland Wimbledon Tooth Extraction Campaign Central Region # Raids Church of Redwater City to kill Church Leaders and Pure Witches, and to obtain gold, grains, magical artifacts and most importantly, God's Stone of Retaliation. # Raids Church of Silver City Northern Region # Raids Church of Coldwind Ridge # Defeats of the Church and kills Pope Zero, most of the Pure Witches, and most of the God's Punishment Warriors at the Battle of Coldwind Ridge, effectively crippling the Church. Winter Assault Far Southern Region # First Army captures a Small Oasis near Ironsand City, and restarts the Osha Clan under the leadership of Echo. # Osha Clan uses Sacred Battles to beat all 10 clans ruling Ironsand City and thus make Roland Wimbledon the Great Chief of the Mojin People Southern Region # Osha Clan and First Army bring the weak sick and elderly Mojin People as well as volunteer Citizens of Neverwinter to rebuild Port of Clearwater Far Southern Region # Osha Clan and First Army ships the healthy Mojin People to southernmost tip of the desert to build the new town of Festivity Kingdom of Dawn Campaign Central Region # Northern First Army Front, under King Roland, gathers the Nobility of Redwater city and its outlying domains, and uses Nightingale's ability to weed out and eliminate those who refuse to follow his new policies. A formal city hall was established between the remaining loyal nobels and trained officials from Neverwinter. Eastern Region # Eastern First Army Front, under Iron Axe, captures the City of Valencia, and then burns the nobels to death in the castle's dungeons. A formal city hall was established by trained officials from Neverwinter. Central Region # Northern Front Army enters Silver City, and Earl William invited Roland to a banquet, where he immediately proclaimed loyalty to King Roland, and agreed to accept the new government. A formal city hall was established by the nobels and trained officials from Neverwinter. # Roland's Northern Front Army enter City of Dawn and Roland is officially recognized as King. A formal city hall is established from the temporary city hall that Roland had put into place when he first captured the city, and scholars recruited from the city since then. Northern Region # Witches bomb the army of the Kingdom of Dawn, forcing them to retreat from the old city of Hermes and into an ambush set up by the First Army. Isabella then convinces nuns within the city that the current leaders of the church has betrayed them and that Roland Wimbledon and his Kingdom of Graycastle are allies of the "real Church". Thus Roland unofficially annexes Hermes into his kingdom. Category:First Army Category:Witch Union Category:Taquila Witches Category:Sleeping Spell Category:Kingdom of Graycastle Category:City of Neverwinter Category:Reunification Category:City Hall Category:Roland Wimbledon Category:Tilly Wimbledon Category:Events